Silent Confession
by OscardrivesmeWilde92
Summary: First time one shot of Klaus thinking about, one of the many reasons, Caroline is good for him.


_**Silent Confession**_

**A/N: Just a little sappy nothing one shot that** **came into my head and I thought I'd post while I'm fighting to get my other stories updated and finished! Sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

He stood watching from the door as she slept. Images from their last few weeks flashing through his mind. The times they had fought, the times they had made up, the times they had simply sat in silence, enjoying one another's company.

Those were probably the times that stuck out the clearest for him right now, while he watched her turn over to lie on her back, hands stretched over her head on either side of her beautiful blonde halo of long curls.

She would lie in his arms completely content. He would stroke up and down her arm whether she was lying next to him or sitting in his lap.

He felt so big compared to her in these moment. Truly like the big bad wolf who was trying to hold his red riding hood in tentative claws.

And all he could think in those moments that needed no words she chose me.

The last time they had found themselves in one of those moments she had just come out of the shower after they had a particularly gruelling day of rescuing her friends.

He had planned to join her in the shower but had got a phone call from Elijah about the bodies that needed graves from their day's activities.

She had kissed him gently and nodded for him to take the call. She grinned at his scowl at missing out on helping her in the shower, something he would have much preferred doing than talking to his older brother.

She let her towel fall to the floor as she came further into the room.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. It seemed that he never could when she was in a room and he was sure he never would after five years.

She had pulled on one of his shirts and crawled over to his lap to cuddle into his chest before letting out a sigh of contentment as his arms went around her.

This time was different from the others because he had to say something before they said nothing at all.

"You know why I want to go away after today?" he asked in almost a whisper referring to him making her swear before they left for Mystic Falls that once they had helped her friends they would leave again.

She shook her head into his chest.

He rested his chin on her soft hair as he continued.

"In all my years, love, I've never found someone like you. I've never found someone who could turn off the bad thoughts with laughter and happiness.

Fighting my anger and everything that is bad about me with one little glare from beautiful blue eyes and soft red lips.

I've never felt important to anyone for me alone and not what I can do for them in return. I've never felt like I could be in another's company for every second of the day for eternity and for it to still, not feel like enough time.

To have someone to argue with, to help fight battles with, to be my queen, to talk to, and to have incredible sex with."

She chuckled at this, her cheeks turning pink and he loved how he could still make her blush.

"To make me give in because of a pout" he continued over her laugh with a smile, before his voice got more serious again.

"But more importantly you do that even when you don't say a word sweetheart. With your presence alone you calm my inner wolf. Your strength and beauty is something I've never seen before and even in the silence of us sitting here like this" he whispered while he stroked up and down her back.

"Well words aren't necessary. They aren't needed. I've never felt that way. And so I can't let anything happen to you. I don't want to do anything that doesn't make you happy and keep you safe because after all your gift of Silence is something I can never repay. Your love is something that I will not live without" he finished sincerely.

She knew what he meant. If she went he would follow no matter what it took. She knew because that's how she felt too.

She kissed his chest gently before looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"All I'll ever want and all I'll ever need is you" she whispered back before kissing him with the sweetest kiss.

And because words can be meaningless without action Klaus vowed to himself too show her every day that he meant it.

Caroline silently did the same as she returned to his chest, to the comforting sound of his breathing as he continued to stroke her back and she to stoke his arm.

As the memory began to fade Klaus got into bed with the love of his life.

He had gone downstairs to grab some blood for them but she had fallen asleep in the meantime. They had had a busy day sightseeing and tomorrow he couldn't wait to show her more.

Even though they had an eternity he would never get tired of seeing her eyes light up with excitement or how she made everything seem more just by being who she was. His love for all eternity.

**A/N: I love Klaus and Caroline and honestly they're probably my number one ship. I've never been able to write anything for them though because I know I wouldn't do them justice. However the other day I was listening to Lacuna Coils, Hear the Silence and I just got this image in my head and it became a tiny little one shot. It's very sappy but I thought I'd post it while I struggle on with my other stories that are currently giving me writers block! Anyway hope it wasn't too terrible I know some fantastic authors I can recommend for this pairing if you feel cheated by this because like I said doesn't do them justice. =) **


End file.
